The Notebook
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Sequel to my story Stories. You get to find out what kinds of stories Emily keeps in her notebook. HP


AN: Ok so this is a sequel to my story Stories and is set in the future. I had a lot of people asking me what Emily had written, so we are going to kind of tell a story in the future. Gotta love story time! So let me know what you thought please!

Disclaimer: I own the story that Emily tells.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily lay on her bed, her pregnant belly high in the air, her daughter kicking like crazy. Her left hand rubbed gentle circles on her stomach to try and soothe her baby. Her wedding band and engagement ring glowed in the morning light. Aaron had just left for work and she was on maternity leave. Thankfully Jack was still asleep.

"Emmy?" Or not. Emily smiled as she looked over to the open doorway to see a sleepy Jack rubbing his eyes. The small boy was clutching the teddy bear she had gotten him just after Haley had been murdered. He crawled beside Emily and laid his head on her shoulder, his hand rested on the baby as well. "Tell me a story" he said. Emily smiled and ran her other hand over Jack's head.

"Once upon a time there was a Prince named Aaron and a Princess named Emily. Well Princess Emily came into the BAU kingdom with no friends. Everyone hated her because they thought she was betraying the kingdom, when really she wasn't. Well the first day Prince Aaron saw Princess Emily he fell in love with her, but he was mean to her because he didn't want to get hurt. After sometime the Prince and the Princess became best friends. They were so close and they were always together. Well one day Prince Aaron couldn't take it and he told her how much he loved her. Princess Emily told him how much she loved him. Well one day they were alone in the throne room and they shared a very special kiss, one that is reserved only for true love. Princess Emily found out they were going to have a baby and Prince Aaron asked her to marry him. She said yes of course and had two beautiful children" Emily said. She looked down and noticed Jack was sound asleep and the baby had stopped moving.

"I don't remember your stories being so PG" Aaron's voice said from the doorway. Emily turned her head and watched him as he took off his tie, emptied his pockets, toed off his shoes, and climbed in bed next to Jack, wrapping his arms around both him and Emily.

"Well the stories in that book are M rated and not appropriate for our children Prince Aaron" Emily said laughing. She remembered all of the kinky stories she had written and Aaron loved reading them then trying to fulfill her fantasies. Aaron smirked as Emily had her thinking face on. He loved it when she wrote because not only did it help her deal with her emotions, but it also gave them great ideas for sex.

"So I'm thinking you should spend the day writing" he said with a smirk on his face. Emily rolled her eyes, but started to smile anyway. She loved that he was so supportive of what she wrote and that he didn't think her writing was bad. She loved the feedback he gave her and was even happier when he rewarded her with her fantasy.

"I don't have any good ideas" Emily said, lying through her teeth. She just didn't want him to know how kinky it was. Aaron grinned and kissed her on the lips lightly. His hand joined both hers and Jack's on the baby bump.

"Not even one?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Emily's eyes twinkled with laughter as she tried to hold it in, not wanting to wake the kids. Aaron's smiled broadened as he realized she did have an idea and he might be getting lucky tonight.

"Why aren't you at work?" Emily asked, laughter in her voice. Aaron faked coughed.

"I'm sick" he faked. Emily rolled her eyes, but smiled at him none the less. She really did love him, even if he was silly sometimes. She looked at the people around her and realized this was her family. These were the people she loved and who would love her no matter what.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so not the way I was going, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Please let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
